O Cavaleiro da meia noite
by S2 all star S2
Summary: Depois de uma invasão no acampamento, seis campistas terão que se aventurar em uma missão, onde terão muitos obstáculos que testarão sua amizade. Além de muito romance. Comentem please! Os ultimos capítulos serão postados logo,logo. Por favorr, comentem
1. Chapter 1

POV Manuela

Mais um dia no acampamento meio-sangue. Eu e minha amiga, quase irmã, Luiza estamos aqui desde os 10 anos, já se passaram 4 anos. E chegamos junto com o Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, que virou nosso grande amigo. A única diferença é que nós ficamos o ano inteiro e Percy só vem no verão.

Prazer. Sou Manuela Guimarães, mais conhecida como Manu. Não sou alta nem baixa, tenho cabelos castanhos escuros com umas ondas leves e de tamanho médio, além de olhos também castanhos escuros. Sou filha de Hermes, tenho vários meio-irmãos, entre eles Connor e Travis Stoll. Faço aniversário no dia 27 de fevereiro.

Luiza Fontinelle, minha melhor amiga, também tem cabelos e olhos escuros, alguns dizem até que parecemos irmãs, a diferença é que ela tem cabelos maiores que os meus e bem mais ondulados. Ela é filha de Apolo. Faz aniversário dia 24 de Abril.

Acordei com ela batendo na porta do chalé de Hermes. Você me pergunta como eu sei que era ela? Simples. Eu vi que era 6:00 e só ela mesmo pra bater a essa hora no meu chalé. Ouvi os resmungos dos meus meio-irmãos então rapidamente me levantei, me troquei e fui falar com ela.

Ela estava sentada me esperando na frente do chalé.

- O que você quer há essa hora? Você conseguiu acordar o meu chalé inteiro – disse coçando o meu olho, ainda sonolenta.

- Um: chegaram dois novatos e eu quero conhecê-los e aposto que você também vai querer. Dois: você sabe que eu acordo cedo e na maioria das vezes também vou te acordar – disse ela com uma cara de inocente.

- Tá bom, então vamos – respondi um pouco mais acordada.

Chegamos à casa Grande e vimos Quíron e Sr. D jogando _pinochle_. Só que dessa vez tinha dois garotos que deviam ter nossa idade, perto observando. Um deles percebi que quando chegamos ficou me encarando. Também vi que era muito bonito. Tinha cabelos loiros bem escuros e olhos castanhos escuro. Perguntei-me de quem ele seria filho...

Vi-o cutucando o outro garoto, que olhou de volta pra ele. Fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em nossa direção, ele voltou a me encarar. Só que percebi que o outro garoto que tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, logo percebi que era filho de Atena pelos seus olhos, estava encarando a Lu, mas ela não percebeu.

- Bom dia Quíron! Bom dia Sr. D – disse ela toda alegre AS SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ. Como ela consegue?

- Ah, bom dia Raíza Fontenova e Emanuela Camarões.

- É Luiza Fontinelle e Manuela Guimarães, Sr. D – respondi começando a me chatear logo no início do dia.

- Ah, dá no mesmo – disse ele com indiferença.

- Bom dia meninas – respondeu Quíron finalmente tirando a atenção do seu jogo – o que as traz aqui tão cedo?

- Ela – respondi apontando para Lu, que fez uma cara de inocente, de novo.

- Fazer o que se eu acordo cedo – respondeu ela.

- Eu também. Nunca consigo acordar tarde – disse o garoto loiro com um sorrisinho.

Então parece que Lu finalmente notou que os dois meninos estavam ali. Ela olhou para eles como se os estivesse avaliando. Então seu olhar parou e ficou no garoto loiro. Ela deu um sorrisinho em resposta.

- Ah sim, deixe-me apresentá-los. Meninas, esses são Nicholas Silva – disse apontando para o menino loiro - e Pedro Carvalho – apontando para o outro - Pedro, Nicholas, essas são... Bem, acho que vocês já sabem.

- Bem, que tal vocês duas mostrarem para eles o acampamento e nos deixarem em paz? – disse o Sr. D praticamente nos expulsando.

- Está bem! – disse Luiza com a mesma animação de antes. Então ela foi para trás deles e no meio do nada começou a empurrar eles para sairmos. Só que Pedro tropeçou e acabou caindo em cima de mim. Ele se sentou vermelho e murmurou:

- Foi mal...

Lu virou a cabeça e disse:

- Desculpa – sem nenhum pingo de arrependimento.

Ele se levantou e me deu a mão. Segurei nela e ele me levantou. Então nós quatro fomos fazer um tour pelo acampamento.

POV Luiza

Começamos o tour pelos chalés.

- Bem, é o seguinte, as doze cabines em forma de U principais, são dos doze Olimpianos. A 1 é de Zeus, a 2 de Hera, 3 de Poseidon, 4 Demeter, 5 Ares, 6 Atena, 7 Apolo, 8 Artemis, 9 Hefesto, 10 Afrodite, 11 Hermes e 12 Dionísio. Na cabine de Hermes ficam os meio-sangues que ainda não foram determinados, além dos seus reais filhos. Os restos das cabines em volta são dos deuses menores – disse Manu.

No momento em que ela terminou, apareceu o símbolo de Apolo em cima da cabeça de Pedro e o de Atena na de Nicholas.

- Ah que bom! Vocês já foram determinados! – disse Manu com um sorriso.

Eles olharam para cima de suas cabeças e depois viraram para nós com uma cara de confusão, então fui logo explicando:

- Quando os meio-sangues chegam ao acampamento, eles são determinados pelos seus pais para saberem em quais chalés eles vão ficar e de quem são filhos. Eles são determinados pelos símbolos de seu pai ou de sua mãe que aparecem em cima de sua cabeça. Por exemplo, o pai de Manu é Hermes, então apareceu um caduceu em cima da cabeça dela. Meu pai é Apolo, então apareceu um sol. Então, Pedro, isso quer dizer que somos meio-irmãos! E Nicholas...

- Pode me chamar de Nick – disse... Adivinha quem?

- Ok. Então, Nick, como o que apareceu em cima de sua cabeça era uma coruja, você é filho de Atena!

- Woou - disseram os dois juntos.

- Não se preocupem, com todo mundo é assim no inicio - disse Manu - daqui a pouco vocês se acostumam.

Continuamos a mostrar o acampamento para eles. Mostramos os campos de morangos, a arena, a quadra de vôlei e o resto.

No caminho de volta para a casa grande para pegar suas coisas, fomos falando para eles sobre o tempo que se pode ficar no acampamento.

- Vocês chegaram bem no inicio da temporada do verão, que é quando a maioria dos meio-sangues ficam no acampamento. No final do verão eles voltam para casa, se tiverem lugar para ficar, e para passar o inverno, e estudar e etc. Só que alguns meio-sangue tem que ficar o ano inteiro, como eu e a Lu, por exemplo – disse Manu.

- Por que vocês tem que ficar o ano inteiro? – perguntou Pedro.

Manu e eu nos entreolhamos. Nenhuma de nós tinha uma historia muito agradável.

- Ah, bem... – disse – vamos nos sentar que eu conto a minha historia primeiro.

Sentamos-nos perto de umas árvores ali perto.

- Bem, é que minha mãe se casou com um cara – disse com uma careta – e bem... Ele não é lá muito legal. No final não consegui conviver mais com ele, então Billy, o sátiro que nos trouxe aqui, nos disse quem éramos, e eu aproveitei e fugi junto com Manu, que tinha conhecido na escola.

- Eu vivia em um orfanato, até que eu ganhei uma bolsa para estudar em uma escola particular. Lá que eu conheci Luiza, até que um dia Billy veio nos buscar e eu não pensei duas vezes, resolvi vir. Agora nenhuma de nós tem um lar fora daqui – disse Manu em um tom triste.

POV Manu

Ficou um momento de silencio. Então três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Pedro estava tentando achar uma maneira de me consolar, ao mesmo tempo em que Nick estava levantando o braço para consolar a Lu. Só que ela levantou de repente dizendo:

- Ah, vamos esquecer disso. Passado é passado né?

Só que Nick que estava com a mão no ar rapidamente a colocou na cabeça como se a estivesse coçando, além de interromper Pedro quando ele estava prestes a dizer algo. Só mesmo ela, viu.

Parece que ela se tocou que interrompeu alguma coisa, ou algumas coisas, porque ficou vermelha.

- Er... Vamos lá? – disse ela risadinha nervosa.

Enquanto nos levantamos, dei um sorrisinho de agradecimento a Pedro pelo quase consolo. Ele sorriu de volta.

Chegando à casa Grande, paramos. Então eu disse:

- Bem, agora temos que ir para o café da manhã. Encontramos-nos depois então.

- Também tenho que ir. Pedro, você me encontra na cabine 7 depois que pegar as suas coisas, para podermos ir para o café da manhã. Ah, e Nick, sua cabine é a 6. Nos vemos depois – disse Lu.

Então nós fomos à direção as cabines, deixando os dois para trás.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Pedro

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando parados ali. Até que me lembrei de uma coisa e disse:

- Nick, tem uma pergunta que eu quero fazer pra você faz um tempo.

- Pode falar – disse Nick.

- Por que quando eu "apontei" a Manu hoje mais cedo, você ficou olhando para a Lu – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não era para olhar pra ela? – disse Nick.

- Não né – disse – era para a Manu.

- Ahh – disse ele me dando um soquinho no ombro. Finalmente ele tinha entendido.

- Qual a sua opinião sobre a Manu? – perguntou ele.

- Bem... A Manu é muito legal e... Bem, você sabe – disse.

- Não sei não.

- Gata – disse eu não acreditando que ele não tinha sacado.

- Sabia – disse ele – era só pra escutar você dizendo e pra fazer você se envergonhar – terminou rindo.

- Há-há – disse – E você? O que acha da Lu?

Na hora ele parou de rir.

- Ela é muito animada, e eu gosto disso, e ela é legal, simpática e bonita! Não tenho vergonha de falar! Feliz? – disse ele.

Então vi algo atrás dele que me fez gargalhar por dentro, mas por fora acho que só dei um sorriso maligno. Nick me olhou com uma cara que dizia: "Tá sorrindo assim por quê?". Então fiz um sinal com a cabeça pra ele olhar pra trás. Ele se virou e adivinha quem viu?

- Lu! Você por aqui! – disse ele ficando muito vermelho.

- Oi – disse ela no seu tom alegre de sempre, mas um pouco vermelha.

Eu estava prendendo o riso, e parece que a Lu notou, porque virou pra mim e disse:

- Você está atrasado sabia? – disse ela tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ih é, tinha esquecido – respondi. Virei-me e saí correndo para dentro da casa Grande para pegar as minhas coisas.

Quando voltei, percebi que Nick estava mais vermelho ainda (se é que isso é possível) e que Lu estava um pouco mais vermelha. Então me toquei. Tinha deixado os dois sozinhos logo depois daquilo! Lu me viu chegando e falou:

- Já era hora. Estava esperando por você faz muito tempo. Vamos! Tchau Nick! – disse ela me puxando.

No caminho do chalé, perguntei a ela:

- Você ouviu o que ele disse né?

- Sim – disse ela, querendo esconder o sorrisinho, um pouco vermelha.

- E o Nick percebeu que você ouviu né?

- Aham... Agora vamos nos apressar, já estamos atrasados! – disse ela tentando mudar de assunto.

Ela me puxou até a cabine. Lá coloquei minhas coisas em cima de uma cama. Então fomos correndo em direção ao refeitório.

POV Nick

Logo depois que os dois foram embora eu entrei na casa Grande para pegar as minhas coisas. Ainda não acredito que ela me ouviu falar! Que azar!

Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção as cabines. Lu tinha dito pra eu ir para a cabine 6. Quando entrei nela, vi que estava vazia. "É, estou mesmo atrasado" pensei.

Então vi uma menina lá.

- Olá – disse. Ela devia estar distraída, pois deu um salto.

- Oi. Não sabia que tinha mais alguém aqui além de mim – disse ela – Sabe, eu não estou te reconhecendo. Você é novo?

- Sim, cheguei hoje. Prazer, meu nome é Nicholas Silva, mas pode me chamar de Nick.

- Prazer Nick. Meu nome é Annabeth Chase – disse ela. Então olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos – Caramba! Olha a hora! Estamos atrasados para o café da manhã! Vamos!

Coloquei minhas coisas em cima de uma cama que ela disse que estava vazia e saímos correndo em direção ao refeitório.

Chegando lá, fomos para uma mesa com vários meninos e meninas loiros de olhos cinzentos. Alguns tinham cabelos pretos, mas isso não é importante agora.

Annabeth disse que se eu falasse o nome da bebida que eu queria tomar, ela apareceria no copo. Fiz isso e realmente aconteceu. Então apareceram comidas na minha frente. Enquanto me servia, Annabeth me disse para eu seguir ela depois que acabasse de me servir.

Quando acabei, ela se levantou e foi em direção a uma fogueira que tinha no centro do refeitório. Ela pegou um pedaço da comida e jogou no fogo dizendo: "Para Atena". Fiz o mesmo e senti um cheiro agradável vindo da fogueira.

Voltamos para a mesa e então começamos a comer.

Uma semana se passou e agora eu e Pedro já estávamos acostumados com a comida, os chalés, as atividades, e etc do acampamento, sem falar que agora eu, Lu, Pedro e Manu estávamos sempre andando juntos. Quem não nos conhecesse poderia até achar que nós éramos amigos há muito tempo. Estamos sendo considerados o Quarteto Fantástico... Estou adorando tudo aqui no acampamento, as aulas de Luta são muito legais, e sem falar da comida, que é deliciosa. E bem... Depois que a Lu me ouviu (tenho certeza absoluta que sim) dizer que ela era bonita, ela começou a ser mais cuidadosa com a aparência (como se ela precisasse disso) e estava sendo um pouco mais feminina. Eu gosto dela de qualquer jeito, mas agora estava mais bonita do que era antes.

Estava andando distraído pensando na L... Quer dizer na minha vida quando esbarrei com uma garota, fiquei meio atordoado, mas depois percebi que era a Lu, e que ela estava sentada do chão, massageando sua cabeça. No mesmo instante disse estendendo minha mão para ela pegar:

- Lu! Você está bem? M-me desculpe! Eu...

- Ah, Nick, não tem problema nenhum - disse ela me cortando e pegando na minha mão. Só que (sem querer, eu acho) eu a puxei com um pouco de força de mais e ela se levantou rapidamente e parou a centímetros do meu rosto. Isso me fez ficar muito vermelho e pelo o que pude perceber ela também estava.

- O-obrigado! – disse ela se afastando um pouquinho.

- De nada... Bem, você estava indo para onde? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Ah, eu estava indo para a quadra de vôlei, Pedro me pediu para eu ir encontrar com ele lá... E você?

Eu já ia responder que estava indo para a direção oposta quando percebi que não poderia perder essa chance de acompanhar Lu, então disse:

- Sério? Eu também estava indo para lá! Podemos ir juntos?

Ela fez uma pausa, provavelmente pensando por que eu estaria indo na direção oposta quando nós nos batemos, mas depois pareceu desistir de tentar descobrir e disse sorrindo:  
- Claro, por que não?

Fomos andando em direção a quadra de vôlei e quando chegamos lá vimos Pedro e Manu sentados num banco assistindo ao jogo. No início pensei que eles estavam de mãos dadas, mas depois que olhei direito vi que apenas um dos seus dedos estava se tocando e que eles nem pareciam ter percebido. Olhei para Lu, para ver se ela também havia visto aquilo. Ela já estava me olhando com um sorrisinho e entendi que o que ela queria dizer era "Olha lá os dois pombinhos juntos" ou algo do tipo, sorri em resposta e disse depois:

- Você não quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo antes? – depois pensei que Pedro ia me dever uma por não ser estraga prazeres dos dois... E além do mais, isso também ia ser bom para mim.

- Huum, pode ser! – respondeu ela e demos meia volta e fomos a caminho do refeitório, onde estavam distribuindo sorvetes grátis.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

POV Manu

Nós quatro estávamos na Arena, esperando a vez de treinar e olhando as outras pessoas lutarem. Logo chegou minha vez e Quíron disse para os campistas que estavam na arena com a gente:

- Quem vai querer lutar contra a Manu?

No meio do nada surgiu uma garota loira de olhos azuis esverdeados, de rabo de cavalo, segurando sua espada, ela devia ter mais ou menos a nossa idade, sua cara era séria e desafiadora. Ela disse:

- Eu quero!

- Ah sim, Heather, pode vir. – disse Quíron – Em suas posições. Preparadas?

Fui para o meu lugar e assenti com a cabeça, a garota fez o mesmo.

- Comecem! – disse Quíron.

Engoli seco, pois por mais tempo que eu tenha ficado aqui no acampamento e aprendido a lutar, acho que nunca havia tido uma adversária tão... Medonha, ela parecia muito concentrada e parecia até que sua vida dependia disso, pois assim que Quíron nos deu espaço ela veio para cima de mim com sua espada. Se eu estivesse distraída, esse golpe certamente iria me matar, mas consegui bloqueá-la com a minha espada e contra ataquei. Quase consegui fazer com que seu escudo caísse, mas ele apenas desequilibrou de sua mão.

Olhei para os lados, para ver como estava a expressão das pessoas que estavam olhando a luta. Vi que Lu estava apertando o braço de Nick, e estava gritando algo parecido com "Acaba com ela, Manu!", Nick estava com uma careta, com certeza pela dor que ele estava sentindo com Lu apertando seu braço, mas ele não fez nada, com certeza sabia que ela estava agoniada. Pedro só faltava vir aqui e assumir meu lugar, mas vi que ele estava se controlando, pois era apenas um treino. Mas no tempo que eu pensava isso ela conseguiu machucar meu braço, no início não sabia nem onde era direito, pois a dor era tanta que eu cai no chão e minha visão ficando embaçada. Só consegui ver Pedro entrando na minha frente e dizendo " Ei! Chega! Não percebe que vai matá-la desse jeito sua estúpida!

Nesse momento apaguei. Acordei em um lugar com várias camas a meu lado, e varias pessoas deitadas nela, tinha também pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, vestidas de branco, na maioria das vezes carregando coisas como: gazes, lençóis para as camas, soros e etc. Percebi que estava na enfermaria do acampamento. Poucas vezes eu estive lá. Nem me lembrava mais.

Quando virei à cara, vi Pedro sentado no canto da minha cama, minha mão estava na mão dele e quando ele me viu deu um grande sorriso e disse indo me abraçar:

- Manu! Graças aos Deuses! Você está viva!

- Pedro! O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de quase nada, eu estava na arena e... – disse eu com a voz que ainda me restava, mas Pedro disse:

- Shh, não pense nisso agora, você esta muito fraca, depois eu te explico tudo.

- Huum, ta bom! – disse eu fazendo um esforço para me sentar na cama. Só percebi agora que meu antebraço estava todo enfaixado com uns escritos e vi que foram Pedro, Lu e Nick que escreveram coisinhas para mim. Lembrei-me do que havia acontecido na luta da arena, de tudo! Então disse:

- Pedro, há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Huum, faz algumas horas, mas eu perguntei a uma das enfermeiras e elas disseram que se quando você acordasse você estivesse consciente e bem, uma meia hora depois você poderia ir para o seu chalé.

- Valeu – disse sorrindo.

Como a enfermeira havia falado, em poucos minutos o remédio que ela havia me dado tinha feito efeito, e eu já me sentia bem melhor, então ela disse que eu poderia ir, mas para que eu tomasse cuidado e não fazer muito esforço por uns dias, pois havia perdido muito sangue.

No jantar, estávamos nós quatro sentados em uma mesa, pois Quíron ainda não havia chegado e então todos aproveitavam para sentarem com os amigos, quando senti uma pessoa me cutucando virei para trás e me deparei com a garota que eu havia lutado mais cedo. Ela disse estendendo a mão para um aperto de mãos:

- Oi, sou Heather, filha de Deméter, muito prazer! Sinto muito por hoje mais cedo, é que quando eu estou concentrada na luta eu pareço uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Eu levo isso muito a serio, eu sei que não deveria ser assim, mas eu não consigo me controlar, por isso mil desculpas mesmo! E espero que possamos ser amigas...

Olhei para os meus amigos ao redor da mesa e todos eles estavam surpresos, menos Pedro, que parece que aquela desculpa não colou para ele. Sorri para ele. Quando ele percebeu sorriu de volta, mas quando voltou os olhares para Heather sua expressão era a mesma de antes. Então apertei a mão de Heather e disse:  
- Ah, sou Manuela, filha de Hermes, prazer. Ah, tudo bem, isso acontece. – sorri.

- Ah que bom! Então quer dizer que não somos inimigas, né? Haha – disse ela também sorrindo.

- Haha, é não somos não.

- Bem, vou indo então. Tchau para vocês.

Assim que ela virou ela esbarrou em um garoto, que percebi que era um dos meus meio-irmãos, o Jack. Ele olhou para ela e ela para ele e de repente ficaram vermelhos, como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes. Até que Jack disse:  
- Foi mal... De novo!

- Ah, tudo bem!

Eles sorriram um pro outro e Heather foi para sua mesa. Jack disse:

- Manu, vem! Quíron já está lá na porta.

Levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldades e fui com Jack. Lu foi para a mesa de Apolo com Pedro e Nick continuou sentado, pois aquela mesa já era a de Atena.

No dia seguinte, logo depois do café da manhã, todos nós tínhamos uma pausa nas atividades, então resolvemos sentar perto das árvores para conversarmos.

Meu braço já estava bem melhor do dia anterior, só que eu ainda não podia fazer nenhum esforço.

Então, enquanto conversávamos, Jack levantou a cabeça e logo em seguida disse:

- Gente, abre a roda um pouco. A Heather chegou.

E um pouco depois disso, ela chegou dizendo:

- Oi pessoal.

Abrimos um espaço para ela se sentar. Ela foi direto para o lado de Jack. Vi que ele sorriu pra ela e ela devolveu o sorriso.

Voltamos a conversar, até que ouvimos uns rosnados. Olhamos de um lado para o outro para saber de onde eles estavam vindo. Até que Lu gritou apontando uma das laterais do acampamento:

- Olhem lá!

Viramos na direção que ela apontou e vimos muitos cães infernais entrando no acampamento. Logo depois soou uma trompa. O sinal de invasão. Um pouco depois, vários campistas estavam indo em direção aos cães infernais com armas, prontos para lutar.

Levantamos correndo e fomos em direção ao arsenal, para pegarmos escudos e nossas armas. Tentei pegar uma espada, só que Pedro me parou dizendo:

- Você ainda não se recuperou. Não pode lutar.

Estava pronta para discutir, dizendo que estava bem, só que vi que ele tinha razão, então fiquei quieta.

Vi que ele e Lu tinham pegado um arco e flechas. Jack, Nick e Heather tinham pegado espadas, além de escudos.

- Boa sorte – desejei. Então eles saíram correndo lá para fora e eu só fui até a porta do arsenal para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

A cabine de Ares estava espalhada. Cada um tentando matar mais monstros. Alguns filhos de Atena estavam espalhados dizendo estratégias para os outros campistas que estavam perto deles, os outros filhos de Atena estavam lutando em conjunto, dentre eles Nick. O resto eu não consegui ver muito bem, pois estava muita confusão lá.

Teve uma hora que eu vi Pedro, Lu e alguns outros campistas de Apolo atirando muitas flechas em direção a um grupo de cães infernais. Também vi Heather e Jack lutando com três cães infernais.

Foi assim por um tempo, até que o número de monstros foi diminuindo, até que não tinha mais nenhum. Nesse momento saí em disparada para lá. Tinha que ter certeza que todos os meus amigos estavam bem. Até que no meio de vários campistas, avistei Nick, Jack e Heather.

- Pessoal! Estão todos bem? – perguntei quando cheguei perto deles.

- Sim. Nenhum ferimento. Só estamos cansados – disse Nick.

Fiquei aliviada. Procurei com os olhos Pedro e Lu, só que não os achava em lugar nenhum.

- Cadê a Lu e o Pedro? – perguntei começando a ficar preocupada.

- Calma Manu, eles estão bem. Estão com outros campistas de Apolo cuidando dos feridos. Se quiser vê-los é só ir para a enfermaria – disse Heather notando minha preocupação.

- Ai, que bom – disse relaxando – vou dar uma olhada neles então.

Dei tchau para eles e me dirigi para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, vi vários campistas deitados na cama, sendo atendidos pelos filhos de Apolo. Procurei entre eles até que achei as pessoas que estava procurando.

- Pedro! Lu! Aí estão vocês – disse chegando perto dos dois – Estão bem?

- Sim, nenhum ferimento grave, só arranhões de leve – disse Lu enquanto enfaixava o pé de um campista.

- Que bom – disse – e como está a situação dos outros campistas?

- Nenhum morto e os feridos estão sendo trazidos para cá e tratados – respondeu Pedro dando um copo (imaginei que deveria ser néctar) para um menino com um curativo no braço.

- Graças aos deuses – disse feliz que não houve final para ninguém hoje. Então Nick, Heather e Jack entraram na enfermaria e vieram até nós. Ficamos um pouco em silencio enquanto Pedro fazia um curativo em outro garoto e Lu terminava de enfaixar o pé do menino. Então Jack disse:

- Pessoal, uma dúvida. O acampamento não tem uma barreira contra monstros?

- Tem – respondi.

- Então como os cães infernais entraram?

Essa me pegou e pela cara dos outros não era a única que não sabia a resposta.

- Vamos falar com o Quíron depois. Talvez ele saiba a resposta – disse Nick incerto.

Ajudamos Pedro e Lu e os outros filhos de Apolo a cuidar dos feridos e depois saímos da enfermaria e vimos Quíron dando uma ronda pelo Acampamento. Heather fez um sinal com a mão para nós a seguirmos e fomos andando em direção à Quíron.

- Quíron! Aconteceu alguma coisa com a barreira? – perguntou ela.

- Crianças! Que bom que estão bem. Sim, aconteceu. A barreira foi quebrada por um feitiço, mas apenas só uma parte dela. Então estava conversando com o Sr. D para nós bolarmos alguma coisa para tampar o buraco e ... – respondeu Quíron quando foi interrompido por Jack.  
- Mas Quíron... Acho bom remendar o buraco, mas assim como alguém fez esse, amanhã pode ser que tenha outro em outro lugar! Precisamos de uma missão!

- Isso! – disseram Nick e Pedro dando apoio a Jack.

- Huum – começou Quíron hesitando um pouco - Está bem... Preciso que dois de vocês vão ao oráculo para saber a profecia de sua missão. Se o Sr. D perguntar diga que eu permiti.

- Eba! – comemoramos todos juntos.

Vi Heather e Jack se abraçarem, mas depois se separaram bem vermelhos. Estava distraída vendo a cena e com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto quando senti meus pés se afastarem do chão. No início gritei de susto, mas depois percebi que fora Pedro que havia me levantado e me rodopiou no ar e me colocou no chão de novo. Disse rindo, porém vermelha:  
- Pedro! Que susto!

Pedro, como sempre continuou sorrindo.  
Olhei para Nick e Lu, que também estavam vermelhos. Fiquei me perguntando o que havia acontecido...

- Bem, eu posso ir. Quem de vocês quer vir? – disse.  
- Huum, acho melhor a Lu ir com você, vocês duas são as únicas que conhecem melhor a Rachel – disse Heather.  
- Concordo – disseram Nick, Pedro e Jack.  
- Ok, então vamos? – disse Lu.

Assenti com a cabeça e fomos em direção a Casa Grande. Chegando lá, como Quíron previu o Sr. D perguntou:

- Raíza Fontenova e Emanuela Camarões, o que vieram fazer aqui?  
- Luiza e Manuela, Sr. D. – dissemos juntas.  
- Bem, Quíron nos deu permissão para consultarmos o oráculo para a nossa missão.  
- Huum, se Quíron permitiu, está bem. Podem subir.  
Subimos uma pequena escada que dava no sótão da Casa Grande. A escada levava a um quarto bem arrumado e com vários cavaletes e pinturas penduradas na parede. Deduzi que a própria Rachel havia pintado os quadros. No resto do quarto havia uma cama, uma prateleira, uma mesa, um abajur e uma poltrona onde ela estava sentada lendo um livro. Quando ela notou nossa presença disse surpresa:  
- Ohh! Que bom que apareceram! Às vezes me sinto sozinha aqui neste quarto...  
- Oi Rachel! Que lindos quadros você pinta! – eu disse.

- É mesmo, são lindos! – Disse Lu.

- Ahh, obrigada meninas!- disse ela com um sorriso - Vocês querem algo?

- Na verdade, sim... Precisamos saber a profecia da nossa missão... Quíron nos mandou vir falar com você... – disse Lu.

- Ah, sim. Porque não se sentam enquanto eu me concentro?

Sentamos nas cadeiras que haviam envolta da mesa. E esperamos. Uns minutos depois Lu me cutucou e apontou para Rachel. Ela estava com os olhos verdes e do nada começou a surgir uma fumaça, até que sua boca se abriu e ela falou com uma voz grave:

_Seis campistas saem em uma missão  
Onde os cavaleiros irmãos, conhecerão  
Indo para o leste, uma armadilha encontrarão  
Onde só escaparão se colaborarem todos como irmãos  
Os dois ligados ao sol terão uma discussão  
E por causa disso, dois logo sumirão  
No reencontro, os dois sumidos tentaram uma reconciliação _

_E se esta der certo, no resto prevalecerão_

Quando Rachel terminou de falar, olhei para Lu. Ela estava totalmente branca. E algo me dizia que eu também estava.

Um minuto depois Rachel já estava normal de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Querem mais algo, meninas?

- N-não, obrigada Rachel. – disse Lu com a voz que conseguiu sair. Em seguida ela se levantou e me puxou junto com ela.

- Uau! Isso foi... Sobrenatural! – disse eu pasma quando saímos.

- Pois é. Ainda bem que eu gravei tudo com meu celular. Anda, vamos mostrar aos outros – respondeu Lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV Luiza

Assim que saímos encontramos os outros sentados conversando com Quíron na frente da casa Grande. Assim que nos avistaram, eles levantaram e vieram mais perto.

- Eita, vocês estão um pouco pálidas. Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Jack.

Olhei pra Manu e ela olhou pra mim.

- Bem... Mas ou menos... – disse Manu.

- Aqui, eu gravei o que ela disse – falei tirando meu celular do bolso. Olhei para eles. Estavam com caras ansiosas e nervosas. Achei a gravação e dei play. Então a voz de Rachel repetiu a profecia. Quando acabou, virei para os outros e vi que estavam pasmos. Depois de um tempo Heather disse cortando o silencio:

- "_Onde os cavaleiros irmãos, conhecerão". _Quem serão eles? Vocês têm alguma ideia?

- Nenhuma – respondeu Nick – não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma lenda nem nada que fale sobre cavaleiros irmãos.

- "_Os dois ligados ao sol terão uma discussão". _Será que isso se trata do Pedro e da Lu? – perguntou Manu. Nessa eu fiquei desconfortável. Não era agradável pensar em brigar com meu meio-irmão. Olhei para Pedro e percebi que também tinha uma cara desconfortável, então acho que ele tinha pensado o mesmo que eu.

- "_E por causa disso, dois logo sumirão". _Por causa de uma briga dois vão sumir? Como pode? – disse Heather.

- Talvez em uma armadilha – sugeriu Nick – talvez seja essa armadilha que foi comentada antes.

- Talvez – falei.

- Bem eu imagino que vocês devem chamar eles quatro para ir com vocês, estou certo? – disse Quíron. Manu e eu assentimos. – Então está bem. Amanhã depois do café vocês partem. A leste só tem mais floresta, então Argus não poderá levá-los. Agora vão descansar um pouco que o almoço vai ser logo. Aproveitem esse dia para descansar. Vocês precisarão. Agora eu tenho que ir indo – disse ele. Então saiu e continuou a sua ronda, eu imagino.

No final da tarde eu estava andando e conversando com Manu e Heather, quando de repente vi Pedro encostado em uma arvore, mas em pé. A luz do sol que passava pelas folhas, batia no seu cabelo e em seus olhos deixando-os mais claros. Pensei que Manu ia adorar ver aquela cena, então disse:  
- Olha lá, Manu!

Ela se virou e viu ele lá, e imediatamente ela ficou com os olhos grudados nele, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais bonita que ela já viu na vida. E ficou bem vermelha também. Até que Heather com uma cara de "não estou entendendo nada!" disse:  
- Ãn? O que que tem ele?  
Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e disse:  
- O que você acha Heather?

- Ahhh, taaa! Entendi! – disse ela ficando com um sorrisinho maléfico e pegou o meu braço e o de Manu e nos puxou em direção à ele. Percebi que assim que ele viu Manu ele não tirou o olho dela, até que tentava disfarçar um pouco, mas não dava certo. Quando chegamos mais perto ele disse:  
- Oi Manu!  
- Caham – pigarreou Heather.  
- E oi para vocês também Lu e Heather. – disse ele ficando vermelho.

- Oi! –falamos todas juntas.  
- Estava fazendo o que ai sozinho? – perguntei.  
- Ah, nada de mais, eu estava observando aqui essas flores e plantas e etc.  
- Quais? – Perguntou Manu indo para o lado dele para ver para onde ele apontava.  
- Aquelas ali. Elas são muito bonitas.

- É, são mesmo. – disse Manu distraída e nem percebeu que Heather tinha ido para o seu lado. Na verdade nem eu tinha percebido, até que ela começou a empurrar Manu para o lado, fazendo com que ela ficasse muito perto de Pedro. Vi que os braços deles chegaram até a se tocar, mas como foi tudo muito rápido não deu para perceber muito bem. Vi que Manu se desequilibrou e quase caiu em cima dele de novo, mas ele a segurou e disse:  
- Eita! Ta tudo bem?  
- Hã... Ta sim, obrigada – disse Manu, mas antes ela lançou um olhar maléfico para Heather. Que fez uma cara de inocente, como sempre.

Os dois estavam muito vermelhos, mas estavam tão fofos juntos!

De repente ficou tudo escuro, mas logo percebi que era mãos que tapavam meus olhos e que elas estavam sendo cuidadosas, então deduzi que era Nick, mas antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, a voz que eu esperava que fosse disse:

- Adivinha quem é?  
- Nick, eu sei que é você! – disse sorrindo e vermelha.

- Ahhh, estragou. – disse ele em tom de brincadeira. Depois começou a rir, eu o acompanhei e de repente estávamos todos rindo.  
Vi que Jack também tinha se juntado a nós e se colocou ao lado de Heather... De novo.

- Ai ai, espero que a nossa missão dê certo no final... – disse Manu, quando ela parou de rir e estava apenas sorrindo.

- É, eu também espero. – disse Jack concordando com sua irmã. - Gente, eu vou indo, tenho que ir arrumando as minhas coisas... – disse Heather se levantando quando foi cortada por Jack que se levantou tão rápido que quase não deu para ver.  
- E-eu também tenho que ir. Quer que eu te ajude a arrumar suas coisas Heather?  
- Hã... Pode ser... Se você não tiver coisa mais importante para fazer, né?  
- Não tenho nada não. Vamos?  
Ela assentiu e eles foram.

- Gente, eu acho que eles formam um casal lindo, não acham? - disse Manu.

- Aham! – eu disse. Olhei para os garotos e vi que eles estavam prendendo o riso. Aposto que quando vissem Jack de novo iam contar o que a gente disse...

No dia seguinte, depois do café da manhã, encontramos Quíron na frente da casa Grande. Estávamos todos com mochilas equipadas com tudo o que poderíamos precisar.

- Bem, agora a única coisa que posso fazer é desejar-lhes boa sorte. Espero que tenham sucesso em sua missão – disse ele.

Despedimos-nos dele então e fomos em direção a leste. Passamos pela barreira que fica em volta do acampamento e continuamos a prosseguir pela floresta. Essa ia ser uma missão longa, eu já estava vendo.

Alguns dias depois, já estávamos cansados e desgastados. Desde que partimos, nós encontramos muitas armadilhas. E as vezes tinha duas em um só dia, então estávamos muito cansados.

Já estava escuro, então resolvemos parar para acampar. Nós tínhamos trazido uma barraca bem grande, então, dormíamos todos juntos.

Nessa noite eu não estava conseguindo pegar no sono. De jeito nenhum. Fiquei um bom tempo tentando dormir, até que comecei a ouvir uma voz chamando meu nome. Não era de nenhum dos meus amigos. Era grossa e forte, mas mesmo assim, ainda distante. Percebi que vinha de fora da barraca, então resolvi sair para descobrir de onde vinha a voz.

Levantei em silencio. Todos estavam dormindo. Saí e segui a voz. Andei só um pouco, ainda conseguia ver a barraca de longe. Então parei para escutar a voz novamente, só que ela tinha sumido. Resolvi então voltar para a barraca. Quando me virei, lembro de ter visto uma sombra e depois nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Quero agradecer a _Bel Chase Jackson _por comentar a hist. Respondendo sua pergunta, não, não era Cronos. Você vai descobrir quem era logo logo =D E quanto a outra pergunta... você verá nesse cap ;)

Espero que gostem. Continuem comentanto =D

* * *

POV Nick

Estava quase caindo no sono, quando ouvi uma pessoa se mexendo na barraca. Abri os olhos para ver Lu se levantando e saindo da barraca. Senti um pressentimento ruim. Então resolvi levantar e segui-la.

Quando saí, não a achava em lugar nenhum. Até que andando um pouco, senti uma presença. Corri na direção em que ela ficava mais forte. Então, ouvi uns ruídos de folhas se mexendo e logo depois vi Lu.

Chegando mais perto, senti que tinha algo de diferente nela. Não sabia explicar o que era, só sabia que tinha algo de diferente.

- Lu, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – disse isso porque ela estava um pouco pálida.

- Não se preocupe Nick, eu estou bem. Só estou cansada e não consigo dormir – respondeu ela.

- E porque você saiu da barraca?

- Não conseguia dormir, então resolvi caminhar um pouco – disse ela.

Ela estava se comportando normal, mas... eu ainda tinha uma sensação de que ela estava diferente.

- Ok então... –disse um pouco hesitante – vamos voltar para a barraca agora.

Ela assentiu. Então fomos para lá. Eu vi ela deitar e esperei até ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo para também ir dormir. Um pouco depois, ela já parecia adormecida, então me deitei e rapidamente caí num sono sem sonhos.

No dia seguinte acordei com Jack me cutucando.

- Ei! Nick! Acorda! Temos que ir! Vamos seu preguiçoso, já é de manhã – disse ele. Levantei com um salto. Ele tinha gritado bem no meu ouvido. Virei para ele e lhe lancei um olhar maligno.

- Ótimo. Já estou acordado. Feliz? – respondi de mau-humor. Que belo jeito de acordar, ein.

- Sim. Agora se apresse que nós logo partiremos – disse ele saindo da barraca.

Levantei e troquei de roupa. Depois saí e vi todos sentados no chão em frente a barraca conversando.

- Estou aqui. Vamos? – perguntei. Guardamos a barraca e então continuamos indo para leste. Depois de algumas horas encontramos uma cachoeira. Na hora paramos e resolvemos descansar ali um pouquinho.

Jack estava sentado do lado da água com a mão dentro d'água. Um pouco depois vi ele dando um sorrisinho. Logo depois ele disse:

- Ei Heather! Vem cá.

Heather que estava sentada em uma sombra junto com Lu e Manu levantou e foi até ele.

- Estou aqui, o que, você quer? – disse ela.

- Nada, só... – disse ele. Então pegou um pouco de água com a mão e jogou nela. Conseguiu molhar ela.

- A! – gritou ela – é assim né?

Então ela entrou na água pegou um bocado de água e jogou nele, só que ele desviou e a água acabou acertando Pedro que estava passando atrás de Jack. Então um pouco depois estávamos todos metidos em uma divertida guerra de água. Uns minutos depois já estávamos ensopados, então paramos e resolvemos sentar no chão para pegar sol e nos secarmos.

Um tempo depois, quando já estávamos secos, senti uma estranha sensação de que algo estava errado. Virei para olhar todos, para ver se estavam bem. Olhei para todos, então meu olhar parou na Lu. Eu ainda estava sentindo aquela sensação que ela estava estranha, não sei por quê.

Foi então que as coisas começaram a dar errado.

POV Heather

Estávamos todos levantando. Já tínhamos nos secado e precisávamos continuar. Foi então que aconteceu.

Pedro foi pegar sua mochila e no caminho esbarrou em Lu, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Desculpa. Foi sem querer – disse Pedro se virando para olhar a meia-irmã. O olhar de Lu então ficou raivoso.

- Olha pra onde você anda Pedro – disse ela com veneno na voz.

- Eu já disse que não foi de propósito. Eu estava distraído – retrucou ele.

- Distraído pensando em um certo alguém né? – disse ela ainda com raiva na voz – Você só pensa nela. Não pensa em mais nada! Por isso esses acidentes acontecem! Algum dia você ainda vai machucar alguém por ser assim tão distraído.

Houve um silencio. Lu nunca tinha ficado assim com tanta raiva. E por causa de uma besteira! A cara de Pedro estava um pouco preocupada.

- Lu, você está bem? – perguntou ele.

- É claro que eu estou bem! Você é que não está! Você é trapalhão demais! Não presta atenção nas coisas! – Lu disse aumentando seu tom de voz.

- Ei, também não é assim. Eu posso ser um pouco distraído, mas não sou trapalhão! – disse ele. Sua preocupação toda tinha sumido sendo substituída por raiva.

- Ah, é sim! E muito – nesse ponto ela já tinha se levantado e eles estavam de frente um para o outro – Sabe por que você é assim tão distraído? Porque você só pensa na Ma...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Pedro tampou sua boca. Ele então disse:

- Nem mais uma palavra sobre ela. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso – disse em um tom calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador.

- Tire as suas mãos de mim – disse ela com veneno, enquanto tirava a mão dele de sua boca.

Foi então que me veio a cabeça._ "Os dois ligados ao sol terão uma discussão". _Isso tinha acontecido... Agora, o que vinha depois? Esforcei-me um pouco e consegui me lembrar._ "E por causa disso, dois logo sumirão". _Essa não.

- Parem de discutir! Parem por favor – disse apressadamente_._

Pedro ia dizer algo, só que foi interrompido. Pelo que você me pergunta. Por um grito. Grito de quem? Da Manu.

Virei para a direção em que ela estava, só que a única coisa que eu vi foi uma sombra. Então silencio. Um pouco depois ouço Nick gritando também e viro em sua direção. Só consegui o ver caindo no chão e uma sombra passando por cima dele. Depois ele sumiu também.

Logo em seguida, Lu caiu de joelhos segurando a cabeça. Então murmurou:

- Ai... O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra? – disse incrédula.

- Não... Só me lembro de ter saído da barraca ontem à noite, pois estava ouvindo uma voz, então segui na direção dela. Vi uma sombra e todo o resto é vago.

- Então você não se lembra de discutir comigo por eu ter esbarrado em você? – perguntou Pedro ainda incrédulo.

- Discutido com você? Porque você esbarrou em mim? Não! Eu nunca faria isso – disse ela com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ah, faria sim, tanto que você fez – retrucou ele ainda ressentido das palavras dela.

- Não me lembro de ter feito isso... – disse ela um pouco perdida. Então contei a ela tudo que tinha acontecido hoje. Quando acabei ela tinha um olhar pasmo na cara.

- Não... Mas que... Não! Eu não me lembro de ter feito isso – disse ela pasma – ai... O que aconteceu comigo?

Estava pensando no que ela disse antes... Uma sombra. Depois ela não se lembra de nada... Uma sombra some com a Manu e com o Nick... Então eu pensei em algo.

- Gente, acho sei o que pode ter acontecido. Lu, você deve ter sido hipnotizada por essa pessoa sombra. Ela te controlou para que você brigasse com o Pedro, nos distraindo. Então essa mesma pessoa sombra raptou a Manu e o Nick. Ela fez com que a profecia se cumprisse. É contra ela que estamos lutando!

- Ah é! A profecia se cumpriu._ "Os dois ligados ao sol terão uma discussão. E por causa disso, dois logo sumirão". _É verdade! Você deve ter razão Heather! –exclamou Jack.

- Então está explicado – murmurou Lu.

- O que está explicado? – perguntou Jack. Olhamos todos com uma cara do tipo: " Você só pode estar brincando, né?" e ele falou:  
- Ah é! Já sei, foi mal – disse Jack se lembrando do que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
Isso deixou o clima um pouquinho menos tenso, mas agora tínhamos que nos preocupar com Nick e Manu, os tais cavalheiros que a profecia falava, e agora ainda tínhamos que tentar fazer com que Lu e Pedro fizessem as pazes. Ia ser difícil, mas não impossível.

Decidimos acampar aquela noite ali, para evitar mais confusões, então me sentei perto da beira do lago e tentei me lembrar o que a profecia falava depois de "_Os dois ligados ao sol terão uma discussão, E por causa disso, dois logo sumirão"._ Demorei um pouco para me lembrar que dizia: "_No reencontro, os dois sumidos tentarão uma reconciliação". _Mas quando me lembrei, liguei os pontos imediatamente.

- Mas é claro! _No reencontro, os dois sumidos tentarão uma reconciliação! _Os dois sumidos são Nick e Manu! E somente eles vão conseguir fazer Lu e Pedro fazerem as pazes! – murmurei apenas para mim, mas não vi que Jack que estava indo na minha direção ouviu. Então ele disse:

- O que foi Heather?

- Ah, Jack! Não percebi que você estava aqui!

- Hã... Não sabia que eu era invisível para você! Ta bom, se você quiser eu posso ir e... - disse ele quando foi cortado por mim:

- Jack! Não é nada disso! Deixa de bobagem! Senta aqui e eu te explico – eu disse o puxando para se sentar ao meu lado.

- Heather! Eu tava de brincadeira! – disse ele rindo.

- Eu sei, Jack! Bem, eu acabei de descobrir que – e fui contando para ele da minha descoberta sobre as próximas linhas da profecia.

Quando terminei, ele disse levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar:

- É mesmo Heather! Você está certa! Vamos contar para os outros!

Mas quando olhei para Pedro vi que Lu estava indo na sua direção. Então puxei Jack e nos escondemos perto de onde Lu e Pedro estavam, para escutar a conversa.

Lu disse:

- Ei, Pedro. Podemos conversar?

- Huum... Fala logo. – respondeu Pedro ríspido.

- Olha, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu nunca iria falar assim com você só porque você esbarrou em mim! Você não percebe que eu estava hipnotizada? Eu não sou assim! E... Tenho certeza de que nem a Manu, nem o Nick iriam gostar se a gente ficasse brigando por causa disso!

- Você tem razão sobre nem a Manu nem o Nick não gostarem disso, mas não pense que é só você falar isso que vai ficar tudo bem entre nós! Você parecia bem consciente do que estava fazendo e falando àquela hora! Não parecia nem um pouco hipnotizada! – respondeu Pedro com veneno na voz e saiu andando em direção à barraca!

Vi Lu fazendo um movimento com a mão mostrando que ela estava irritada e um grunhido de frustração e virando para a direção oposta da cabana.

Virei para Jack e disse:

- Vai ser difícil de fazer as pazes entre esses dois! Espero que Manu e Nick consigam...

- Pois é... – concordou Jack – acho melhor não falarmos nada com eles ainda... Deixa eles esfriarem a cabeça.

Assenti e fui andando para me sentar na beira do lago de novo. Só que dessa vez Jack estava indo comigo.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Manu

Acordei com a cabeça doendo. Não lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Então aos poucos que eu fui conseguindo acordar, me levantei e lembrei de tudo. Tinha sido raptada em meio a uma briga muito estranha entre a Lu e o Pedro, então acabei desmaiando. Agora estava aqui. O único problema era que eu não sabia onde era aqui.

Observei mais atentamente o local em que eu estava. Parecia uma caverna, só que ela era circular e tinha um buraco no teto, por onde entrava raios solares. Não conseguia ver o outro lado, pois a luz atrapalhava. Então olhei para onde eu estava...

Numa jaula! Estava numa jaula! Que coisa... Então olhei para o lado e vi Nick deitado inconsciente do outro lado da jaula. Fui rapidamente até ele e comecei a sacudi-lo dizendo:

- Nick, acorda! Vamos, acorda!

Ele virou de lado e murmurou:

- Mais cinco minutinhos Annabeth...

Annabeth? Pensei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Nick, primeiro: eu não sou a Annabeth. Segundo: Trate de levantar já! – disse.

Ele levantou em um salto e acabou batendo a cabeça na beirada da jaula.

- Ai! Essa doeu. Estou acordado, feliz agora? – disse ele esfregando a cabeça. Então ele levantou seu olhar e olhou pra mim. Então para a jaula e finalmente para a caverna.

- Onde estamos? – murmurou ele.

- Não faço a mínim... – comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida por uma voz grave e forte.

- Hum, então os meio-sangue resolveram acordar...

- Q-quem é você? – perguntei hesitante.

- Eu? Eu sou o Cavaleiro da Meia-noite! Seu pior pesadelo! – disse ele seguido por uma risada maligna. Não resisti, na hora comecei a rir e vi que Nick também estava rindo.

- Hahaha, Cavaleiro da Meia-noite, hahaha – disse enquanto ria.

Ouvi o Cavaleiro rosnando. Logo depois ele disse numa voz de gelar o sangue:

- Parem já de rir ou vão se arrepender!

Nick e eu paramos na hora de rir. Vi Nick criando coragem, então ele disse:

- Onde está você? Apareça!

Então apareceu uma figura em baixo da luz do sol, vinda do outro lado da caverna. Ela usava uma armadura completamente preta, com uma espada na bainha e uma capa roxa atrás. Sua expressão era severa por trás do capacete. Devo dizer que vê-lo era quase tão engraçado quanto seu nome. Tive que lutar para não rir de novo e ouvi Nick prendendo a risada também.

Se ele viu a gente prendendo o riso ignorou, pois logo disse:

- Felizes agora? – no mesmo mau-humor de antes.

- Um pouco. Sabe, nunca ouvi falar de nenhum cavaleiro da meia-noite e olha que eu já ouvi bastante coisa – disse Nick.

- É, e sinceramente, sua risada é muito de vilão de desenho animado. Também é um tanto estranha... – comentei. Acho que nós dois escolhemos a hora errada de fazer comentários, pois vi sua cara ficando vermelha de raiva. Ele veio até mim e puxou meu cabelo, então disse:

- Retirem já o que disseram!

- Ai! Ai! Tá bom, eu retiro – disse enquanto ele puxava meu cabelo.

- Também retiro – disse Nick. Então o Cavaleiro soltou meu cabelo e voltou para o lugar em que estava antes embaixo da luz.

- Hunf. Adoraria me livrar de vocês – resmungou ele.

- Então porque não se livra? – disse impertinente. Não acredito que disse aquilo!

- Se eu pudesse me livrava, mas infelizmente preciso de vocês dois para o meu plano – disse ele.

- Que plano? – perguntou Nick.

- O plano de derrubar o acampamento meio-sangue, é claro! Sempre fui esquecido, nunca era lembrado em nenhum conto ou lenda, nunca! Agora, se eu conseguir fazer vocês e seus amigos fracassarem em sua missãozinha, vou conseguir derrotar o acampamento. Destruirei cada meio-sangue que encontrar. Isso irá abalar os Deuses – disse ele todo orgulhoso de seu plano.

- E o que nós sermos capturados tem a ver com seu plano? - perguntei um pouco perdida.

- A profecia – Nick sussurrou ficando pálido – Lembra Manu? A profecia dizia sobre uma briga entre os dois ligados ao sol, que seriam Lu e o Pedro, e isso aconteceu bem antes de sermos raptados. Também tem a frase logo depois, que dizia que dois sumiriam. Esses dois somos nós!

Quando ele disse isso, eu me lembrei da profecia. Ele tinha razão. Ouvi o Cavaleiro rindo.

- Então vocês não sabiam? Fui eu que fiz os dois brigarem. No meio da noite eu consegui trazer a menina Luiza até mim, então a hipnotizei, para fazê-la brigar com o outro. Só que por causa de um certo intrometido – nessa ele olhou diretamente para Nick – que chegou no meio, não consegui terminar o processo, fazendo ele ser só temporário. Pelo menos durou tempo o suficiente para a briga acontecer, vocês todos se distraírem com ela e eu conseguir raptar vocês dois...

- Então era ele naquela hora – murmurou Nick para si mesmo.

- Bom, já me enchi de vocês dois. Durmam mais um pouco – disse o Cavaleiro. Ele jogou alguma coisa no chão bem perto da jaula, fazendo com que saísse uma fumaça dela. Então ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de ir embora – Espero que quando acordarem de novo não sejam tão impertinentes...

Então ele se foi. Ouvi Nick arfar do meu lado.

- Gás do sono! – disse ele. Não consegui responder. Estava ficando com muito sono. Um pouco antes de apagar vi ele deitando no chão da jaula. Então apaguei.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Pedro

- Gente, precisamos achar um jeito de encontrar Manu e Nick! – disse Heather quando nós estávamos na barraca, comendo as Ruffles que tínhamos levado para a missão. Só Jack que não estava, ele tinha ido pegar água para apagar a fogueira.

- Pois é! Mas acontece que nós não temos nem uma pista de onde eles podem ter ido parar! – disse Lu.

- Gente! Gente! Olha só o que eu encontrei! – disse Jack entrando na barraca ofegante, como se tivesse corrido com toda a sua velocidade, e trazia nas mãos uma garrafa, que parecia que tinha um papel dentro.

- Grande coisa, Jack, uma garrafa!- disse Lu.

- Dã, não é a garrafa, é o que está dentro dela! É uma mensagem! Que diz onde Manu e Nick estão!

- Então o que está esperando? Mostra pra gente! – eu disse estendendo a mão para pegar a garrafa. Enquanto tirava o papel de dentro da garrafa, Jack disse se sentando:

- Bem, eu li correndo, pois quase não acreditei quando vi que se referia à Manu e ao Nick, só sei que diz um negocio sobre um tal de cavalei...

- Shhh! Deixa o Pedro ler em voz alta, Jack! – disse Lu.

- Obrigado – disse, quase dando um sorriso, mas acabei me lembrando que eu estava brigado com ela, e minha expressão ficou ríspida.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Lê logo então! – disse Jack.

Olhei para ele com uma cara de "se você me deixasse eu lia, né?" e comecei a ler:

- _Desprezíveis meio-sangues, caso vocês querem saber, eu estou com seus dois amigos: a garota de cabelos escuros e que por sinal é muito bonita _– trinquei os dentes de raiva e de ciúmes quando li isso_ – e seu outro amigo, o garoto loiro de olhos cinza. Se quiserem ter eles de volta é melhor vocês virem até mim. Para chegar à minha caverna é só vocês continuarem a andar para o leste, acho que de onde vocês estão devem ser uns 3 quilômetros ou mais. Estou esperando vocês. Assinado: _

_Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite. _– terminei de ler com amargura na voz. Olhei para os outros e todos estavam com uma cara de surpresa e choque ao mesmo tempo.

- Então está decidido! Amanhã, quando acordarmos, vamos achar esse tal de Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite! – disse Heather, decidida.

- Isso ai! – apoiou Jack. Eu e Lu assentimos com a cabeça.

Quando acordamos deviam ser umas 06h00min, ainda estava amanhecendo. Parecia que aquele dia ia ser longo... Arrumamos-nos e começamos a seguir para o leste. Olhei em meu relógio e eram 09h00min quando chegamos na frente da caverna.

- Bem, agora resta saber como entrar ai dentro... – disse Jack. Mas no mesmo minuto que ele disse isso apareceu uma passagem que dava para dentro da caverna.

- Poxa! Até que não foi tão difícil, né? – disse eu brincando. E entramos para a escuridão.

Lá dentro era muito úmido e muito escuro. Não havia nenhuma luz lá, nem mesmo a do sol. Sorte que Heather tinha uma lanterna na sua mochila e a ligou para nos mostrar o caminho.

Seguimos por um corredor e quando chegamos ao final, vimos uma grande sala, escura, com apenas um raio de sol que saía de um buraco no teto, onde tinha uma cela em um canto. E pude ver duas pessoas dentro dela.

- Olha lá, gente! Devem ser Manu e Nick! - disse Jack, antes que eu falasse algo.

Começamos a correr na direção deles. Pude perceber que Manu estava deitada, mas quando nos viu chegando ela fez uma coisa que eu não esperava que ela fosse fazer:

- PAREM! NÃO VENHAM! É UMA ARMADILHA!

Estava difícil de escutar o que ela estava dizendo e quando finalmente entendi, já era tarde de mais... Uma grande cela igual à de Manu e Nick caiu sobre nós quatro.

- Eu avisei... – disse Manu com cara triste.

- Manu! Nick! Finalmente encontramos vocês! – disse Heather com uma cara alegre, apesar de nossa situação.

Sorri para manu, já que não podia abraçá-la como queria. Vi que ela sorriu de volta. Olhei para nick e vi que ele e Lu estavam se entreolhando vermelhos.

Então de repente um cara com uma armadura dourada, de capa laranja desceu da luz solar que vinha do buraco no teto.

- Meio-sangues! Até que enfim encontrei vocês! – disse ele.

- Hã... Quem é você? - perguntei.

- Eu sou o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia.

- Poxa! Daqui a pouco só falta aparecer o Cavaleiro das Onze e o das treze... – disse Jack espantado.

Nessa todos rimos dele, até o próprio cavaleiro.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Somos só eu e o meu irmão, o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite.

- Ufa! Ainda bem! - disse Jack aliviado.

- Vim até aqui para ajudar vocês a fugir. Portanto, se afastem o máximo que puderem da porta da jaula, pois vou explodi-la.

- Ora, ora! Se não é o meu irmãozinho, Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia... Pena que você é tão tolo. Você realmente pensou que eu ia deixar você entrar aqui na MINHA caverna sem ter que passar por alguma armadilha? – disse um cara igual ao Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia, só que em trages escuros, saindo das sombras.

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer algo. E além do mais, quem não arrisca, não petisca.

- Que clichê - disse Jack olhando para a gente.

- Hahaha, eu sei! – disse o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia rindo.

- Não sei como você aguenta eles! – disse o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite, irritado.

Um segundo depois uma corda apareceu e amarrou o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia em uma das grades da jaula que eu estava.

- Muahahaha! – riu maleficamente o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite.

- Lá vem ele com essa risada de desenho animado... – disse Manu.

- Ah, cala a boca! – disse o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite. Então ele fez um gesto com a mão na direção da Manu. Logo em seguida uma forte rajada de vento a empurrou para a parte de trás da jaula, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse nas barras.

- Manu! – gritei – O que você pensa que está fazendo seu... Seu...

- Olha a boca, garoto malcriado! – disse ele com a cara vermelha de raiva. Vi Nick indo verificar Manu. Um pouco depois ele olhou para a gente e gritou:

- Gente, ela desmaiou!

Nessa eu trinquei os dentes com mais raiva. Então no meio do nada, o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia se soltou e correu em direção ao seu irmão, sacando sua grande e dourada espada.

O Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite revidou também tirando uma espada grande, só que a sua era preta.

Nesse meio tempo, vi Lu pegando um negocio de dentro de sua mochila, so entendi o que era depois que ela abriu a porta com um "click". Era um grampo de cabelo.

- Por que você não fez isso antes? – perguntei surpreso.

- Tinha me esquecido completamente! – ela respondeu indo abrir a porta da outra jaula, onde estavam Nick e Manu, ainda desacordada.

Quando ela abriu a porta, corri lá para dentro, peguei Manu e a levei para o canto mais distante da luta. Coloquei minha mochila como um travesseiro para ela e peguei minha espada. Antes de ir disse baixinho para ela:

- Vou me vingar dele por você.

Então fui lutar. Vi os outros pegando suas armas, mas não deu tempo para fazermos nada. Vi que o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia tinha acertado seu irmão no braço, fazendo-o recuar. Este então disse:

- Vocês podem ter ganhado essa luta, mas não ganharam à guerra.

Então sumiu em uma nuvem negra.

Todos guardaram as armas. E de repente o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia foi em direção a Manu. Todos o seguimos. Lá, ele se abaixou perto dela e fez um movimento com a mão em cima dela e falou umas palavras em grego que eu não consegui pegar. Então ela começou a acordar lentamente.

- Ai! Que dor de cabeça! – disse ela massageando o lugar onde tinha batido.

Todos sorriram, pois isso baixou a tensão que estava no ar.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Nick

Estava muito feliz por tudo ter acabado bem. Agora todos estávamos sentados, observando o por do sol. Ainda não tinha falado direito com Lu, depois de ter libertado. Então fui na direção dela que estava sentada com Heather, que me viu indo na direção delas e murmurou alguma coisa para Lu, que olhou na minha direção pelo canto dos olhos. Heather se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Jack.

- E aí? Foi difícil de encontrar a gente? – perguntei para ela me sentando ao seu lado.

- Huum... Mais ou menos.

Depois me surpreendi com sua reação: ela de repente me abraçou! Fiquei tão feliz que quase não pude acreditar! Só o que fiz foi devolver o abraço.

- Percebi que ainda não tinha feito isso desde que você foi libertado... E era uma coisa que eu queria fazer a um tempão... – disse ela sorrindo com a cabeça no meu ombro, um pouco vermelha.

Olhei para ela sorrindo e pensei em dizer: "Acredite, eu queria fazer isso bem antes de você!", mas acabei não falando nada. Ela então se levantou e disse que ia buscar algo na mochila. No caminho ela e Pedro se esbarraram.

- Ah, desc... – ele se interrompeu e olhou para Lu com os olhos semi-cerrados – Ah, esqueci, não adianta pedir desculpa pra você. Você briga assim mesmo.

- Eu não ia brigar com você – disse ela devolvendo o olhar dele.

- Ia sim!

- Não ia!

- Já chega! – gritou Manu.

Eles lançaram um olhar gélido um para o outro e foram andando em direções opostas.

Nesse momento, eu percebi que aquilo não era só uma briga passageira, eu e Manu tínhamos que fazer algo para eles fazerem as pazes, como diz a profecia. E acabei de ter uma idéia do que fazer.

- Manu! – chamei e ela veio na minha direção.

- O que foi?

- Acabei de ter uma idéia de como fazê-los voltar a se falar – e contei a minha idéia para ela.

- Boa idéia! – disse ela quando terminei de falar. – eu vou chamar Pedro e você chama a Lu. Encontramos-nos aqui em cinco minutos.

Assenti com a cabeça e cinco minutos depois, estava indo encontrar com ela, levando Lu, e Manu já estava com Pedro no lugar combinado.

- Ah, não acredito que vocês fizeram isso de propósito! – disse Lu.

- Eu vou embora! – disse Pedro, mas Manu pegou seu braço e disse:

- Sério Pedro! Precisamos conversar com vocês! Escutem!

Vi Pedro respirar fundo, e deu meia volta e disse:

- Ta bom, ta bom!

Manu sorriu para ele. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de resposta.

- Bem, eu e Manu, estávamos conversando sobre como tentar fazer vocês fazerem as pazes...

- E chegamos à conclusão que, vocês têm que parar para pensar, desde o inicio no que aconteceu, desde o esbarrão, até vocês não se falarem mais. Brigar é muito sério, gente! E vocês não merecem ficar brigados. Vocês são irmãos! Não devem perder tempo com brigas bobas como essa! – continuou Manu.

Lu e Pedro se entreolharam, impressionados com o discurso de Manu. Mas no fim constataram que não foi tão convincente assim. Pois fizeram cara feia um para o outro e falaram juntos:

- Então ele/ela que peça desculpas!

- Então é assim? Pois bem, a outra opção que nós tínhamos era ficar sem falar com vocês até vocês fazerem as pazes – disse cruzando os braços, e vi que Manu tinha feito o mesmo.

- Vocês não fariam isso... – disse Pedro incrédulo.

- Hã... Faríamos sim. – respondeu Manu.

- Essa atitude é de primeira série! – disse Lu.

- E essa briga de vocês também! – respondi.

Pedro e Lu ficaram nos olhando com uma cara de "não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso!".

- Vamos, Manu! – disse eu, e fomos em direção a Heather e Jack. No caminho ela disse:

- Eles vão fazer as pazes, logo, logo.

- Espero – respondi confiante. Olhei para trás e vi Pedro e Lu, ainda parados no mesmo lugar, chocados.

POV Luiza

Nós dois ficamos em silencio. Então cada um foi para um canto. Eu fui em direção a barraca, pois até agora já tinha escurecido e já era um bom horário para dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordei e lembrei do dia anterior. " - Então é assim? Pois bem, a outra opção que nós tínhamos era ficar sem falar com vocês até vocês fazerem as pazes." Nick tinha dito isso na noite anterior. Eles estavam brincando né? Eles não iam ficar sem falar com a gente... Né?

Saí da barraca. Tínhamos acampado do lado de fora da caverna estranha que achamos Manu e Nick. Peguei uma maça e sentei em um canto para comê-la. Então eu vi o Nick passando. Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção enquanto andava e logo depois virou a cabeça para frente, como se não tivesse visto nada. Ele nunca me ignorava! Será que ele estava cumprindo mesmo o que ele disse ontem?

Fiquei preocupada, então pensei em tentar ir falar com ele e provar isso.

Ele estava sentado encostado em uma árvore, quando eu cheguei perto.

- Hey... – disse um pouco hesitante. Ele não mostrou sinal de que tinha me escutado. – Nick... – tentei de novo, só que fui interrompida, quando ele levantou e foi sentar encostado em uma árvore bem longe daquela em que estava.

Senti-me triste. Isso não era justo! Tá bom... Agora eu parecia ser mesmo uma criancinha da primeira série, mas... Ainda assim não achava justo.

Comecei a mordiscar a maça, então vi que Manu estava sentada perto de um riacho ali do lado. Pedro estava do seu lado tentando falar com ela, só que parecia não ter sucesso nenhum também. Ela então levantou e foi sentar-se com Heather que estava ali perto. Olhei para Pedro e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Nenhum de nós gostou deles terem parado de falar com a gente, só que nenhum de nós queria pedir desculpas ainda. Vi-o desviar o olhar e entrar na cabana resmungando algo.

O resto do dia continuou assim. Se eu ou Pedro chegássemos perto deles, eles se afastavam. Eles acabavam ficando junto com Heather e Jack e eu e Pedro sobrávamos. Quando tinha acabado de escurecer resolvi que não agüentava mais. Não queria mais esse gelo, era muito ruim!

Resolvi procurar Pedro e pedir desculpas logo para ele.

Procurei-o pela mata ao redor de onde estávamos acampados, até que trombei em alguém e caí no chão. Ouvi a pessoa cair no chão também

- Desculpa! Eu não estava olhando para onde ia – exclamei ao mesmo tempo em que essa pessoa. Olhei para cima e descobri que a pessoa era Pedro.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio. Respirei fundo e resolvi que era hora de pedir desculpas. Levantei-me ao mesmo tempo que ele, então respirei fundo e disse:

- Pedro, eu queria dizer que sinto muito por... – ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso Pedro estava falando:

- Lu, eu quero pedir desculpas por...

Nós dois paramos. Então começamos a rir. Essa foi uma baita de uma conhecidencia.

- Pedro – disse dessa vez sozinha – eu quero me desculpar por dizer tudo que eu disse mesmo que no início eu estivesse hipnotizada.

- Tudo bem Lu. Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu fui muito cabeça dura. Você estava hipnotizada, não era sua culpa – disse ele.

- Bem... Então está tudo bem entre a gente agora? – perguntei hesitante.

- Acho que sim – disse ele dando um sorriso. Sorri de volta.

Então no meio do nada, Manu e Nick apareceram e gritaram:

- Até que enfim!

Posso dizer sinceramente que isso me deu um baita susto. Dei um grito surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que Pedro.

- Vocês estavam espionando a gente – disse Pedro com uma careta de brincadeira.

- É claro! Nós tínhamos que ver vocês o tempo todo para sabermos quando vocês iam fazer as pazes – disse Manu com um sorriso.

- Então o gelo acabou né? – perguntei.

- Claro! Como vocês dois pediram desculpas um para o outro, nós voltamos a falar com vocês. Essa era a condição – disse Nick com um sorriso.

- Que bom – disse ao mesmo tempo em que Pedro. Entreolhamos-nos e rimos.

- Isso deu para acontecer muito hoje – disse depois que parei de rir.

- É... – disse Pedro – então vamos voltar para o local que estamos acampando? Estou ficando com frio aqui!

- Vamos sim – disse Manu com um sorriso. Então voltamos e encontramos Heather e Jack sentados em volta de um fogo que devem ter acendido.

- Fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Heather com os olhos brilhando.

- Aham – respondeu Pedro sorrindo.

- Uhul! – disseram Heather e Jack juntos. Então eles levantaram e nos puxaram para um abraço em grupo. Depois disso todos nós sentamos em volta da fogueira e ficamos conversando. Fomos dormir todos felizes. Pensei: Nada pode dar errado agora! Mas infelizmente pensei errado... No dia seguinte estávamos todos comendo o café da manhã, ou seja, barras de cereais e suco de caixinha, quando o cavaleiro do Meio-Dia apareceu e disse:

- Bom dia, meio-sangues! Espero que tenham dormido bem, pois tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês...

- Bom dia – respondemos todos juntos. – Ai, ai, lá vem bomba... – disse Jack suspirando.

- Bem, como vocês sabem, o meu irmão deixou bem claro que vai voltar. E vocês têm que estar preparados para lutar, pois a qualquer momento ele pode aparecer com seu exército do mal. Por isso, vou ensinar para vocês vários golpes, que certamente vai fazer o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite se surpreender com vocês. Vou ficar fazendo uma ronda por aqui, para ver se tem algum monstro nos espionando, enquanto vocês treinam. Então, quando terminarem de comer, peguem suas espadas e vamos nos encontrar aqui. Não temos tempo a perder.

Assentimos e voltamos a comer.

O resto do dia foi praticamente isso. Treinamos, treinamos e... Treinamos.


	9. Chapter 9

Oii. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpe a demora para postar um novo, é que eu me embolei, mas agora aqui está. Comentem mais please, ok? Espero que gostem =D

* * *

POV Jack

O Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia mandou a gente se dividir em duplas para treinar os novos golpes que ele tinha ensinado para nós. Eu acabei ficando com Heather, Nick com Lu e Pedro com Manu. Eu detestava a idéia de ter que tentar enfiar uma espada em Heather, mas sabia que tudo não passava de um treinamento, que não era de verdade, mas ainda assim não estava relaxado.

Acho que ela também não, pois quando ela me acertava, sem querer, ela pedia desculpas e mais desculpas. Eu também fazia isso. Eu tinha que admitir, ela estava bem diferente do dia em que lutou com Manu, ela estava sendo mais cuidadosa. E tenho que admitir outra coisa também... Ela ficava muito bonita lutando... Quer dizer, não que ela não seja bonita e... Ah, você entendeu.

Até que, não sei como, eu cai em cima dela. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos... O seu olho, que ora era verde, ora azul, estava de um verde muito claro, parecia até azul... Ela estava tão bonita, que não consegui resistir... Eu a beijei. Ela pareceu responder o beijo, mas quando percebi o que eu estava fazendo me afastei corando e me levantei correndo e tropeçando em tudo, até nos meus próprios pés.

- M-me d-desculpe! E-eu... Desculpe! - disse correndo em direção a barraca, deixando Heather sentada no chão, com uma cara de incrédula e muito vermelha.

Sentei-me na barraca e fiquei imaginando a cena na minha cabeça. Respirei fundo e pensei: "Uau!".

POV Pedro

Na pausa para o almoço, eu estava sentado do lado de Manu e de Nick.

- Eu que tinha achado que a gente não ia mais se preocupar com esses negócios de luta... – disse Nick dando um suspiro triste.

- Pois é – disse eu, também triste.

- Ah, meninos! Vamos lá! Temos que ter ânimo! Desse jeito vocês vão ficar sem motivação e vão amarelar na hora da luta! – disse Manu tentando fazer a gente se sentir melhor.

- Ei! Eu não vou amarelar por causa da... Da... – disse Nick, mas nesse momento Lu passou pela gente e deu um sorriso para ele, então ele ficou todo bobo e não conseguiu completar a frase.

- É, pelo visto, você vai ficar muito distraído na luta... – disse Manu rindo, e eu acompanhei.

- Ah gente! – Disse Nick envergonhado.

- Huum... Posso te falar uma coisa? – disse Manu olhando para Nick.

- Claro...

- Ela também gosta de você, cara! Será que você ainda não percebeu isso? Se você quiser um conselho, vá em frente, seja mais romântico e etc. Ela é tímida, mas se não fosse tenho certeza que ela já tinha se declarado!

- Hã... Hã... – disse Nick, mais bobo ainda, dessa vez sem conseguir nem falar uma frase completa. Eu tinha que rir dessa cena.

- Manu! Vem cá! – disse Heather, chamando Manu com um gesto na mão.

- Se vocês contarem pra alguém que eu contei isso para vocês... Eu não sei nem o que faço, hein? – disse ela se levantando.

Olhei para Nick e vi que ele engoliu em seco. Sorri.

- E mais uma coisa... – disse Manu voltando na nossa direção. Só que em vez dela falar algo ela veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada... Pela vingança que você deu no Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite, ontem. – ela disse depois de se afastar um pouco.

- Hã... Hã... – eu disse bobo. Ai, que raiva! Estava parecendo um idiota! Devia ter falado algo mais produtivo do que "Hã"! Estava igualzinho ao Nick, uns minutos atrás: bobo e vermelho! Ela sorriu para mim, entendendo que eu não iria conseguir falar nada e foi andando em direção à Heather.

- Há! O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro! – disse Nick, dando cotoveladas de leve na minha costela, levantando as sobrancelhas, como se dizendo "Ta podendo, hein?", e rindo muito.

- Shh! Estamos quites agora! – disse eu levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. – Por que você não vai lá falar com a Lu, hein? – disse eu com um sorriso maléfico.

- E por que você não vai lá se declarar para a Manu, hein? – retrucou ele.

- Se eu tivesse mais coragem eu faria isso! – disse eu.

- Eu também, poxa! – Nick disse colocando os braços na cintura.

- Ah deixa pra lá! - disse, vendo que aquilo não ia dar em uma boa conversa.

- Quer saber? Eu vou lá falar com a Lu, vou seguir o conselho da sua amada, – Quando ele disse "Da sua amada", eu quase retruquei, mas ele foi mais rápido e continuou a falar – vou ser mais romântico com ela. – disse ele pegando uma flor que nascia no chão e arrumando sua roupa se levantou e foi na direção de Lu.

POV Nick

Achei a Lu praticando arco e flecha perto de uma macieira. Vi-a atirando uma flecha e acertando uma maça que caiu no chão. Quando ela foi buscar a maça, respirei fundo reunindo coragem e fui atrás dela. Escondi a flor atrás das minhas costas e cutuquei-a. Devo ter dado um susto nela, pois ela deu um salto.

- Nick! Que susto! Não tinha ouvido você chegando – disse ela.

- Desculpe – disse sorrindo. Então me abaixei e peguei a maça com a flecha cravada nela – Aqui – disse entregando para ela – Boa mira.

- Obrigada – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Vamos sentar um pouco? – perguntei.

- Claro – disse ela. Então tirou a flecha da maça, guardou-a e começou a comer a maça. Quando sentamos em baixo da macieira, estendi a flor para ela.

- Aqui. Pra você – disse um pouco vermelho. Vi seus olhos brilharem e ela ficou um pouco vermelha também. Então sorriu, pegou a flor da minha mão e disse:

- Ahh, que linda Nick! Obrigada! – Então ela me deu um abraço. Retribui-o. Então começamos a conversar, como nunca conversamos antes.

No dia seguinte acordamos e começamos a tomar o café da manhã. Parecia que ia ser outro dia tranquilo só de treinamento. Só que eu estava completamente enganado.

Estávamos tomando café da manhã, quando o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia apareceu no meio do nada e disse:

- Preparem-se, eles estão vindo.

Levantamos rapidamente e cada um foi procurar sua arma. Peguei minha espada ao invés da minha faca e vi que Pedro e Lu pegaram seus arcos e flechas e Jack e Heather pegaram espadas também.

Só deu tempo de sairmos da barraca com nossas armas e entrarmos em posição de ataque. Depois disso fomos atacados.

Vi o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite indo em direção ao seu irmão. Então eles entraram em um duelo novamente.

Logo depois eu vi uns vinte monstros mais ou menos. Todos eram fúrias ou cães infernais.

- Parece que todos os monstros que chegam perto da gente têm que ser os mesmos praticamente – comentou Jack. Então começamos a lutar.

Fui em direção a uma fúria e levantei minha espada contra ela acertando-a. Na hora ela virou pó.

- Foi fácil demais – resmunguei pra mim mesmo. Então me virei e vi outras duas fúrias me cercando – Só podia – disse com um suspiro – Essa vai ser uma luta demorada - Então comecei a atacar uma delas. Tentei fazer o mesmo movimento que fiz antes, só que ela desviou e tentou me acertar com suas garras. Abaixei e suas garras passaram raspando por minha cabeça. Levantei e fui tentar atingi-la só que ela desviou. Desferi vários golpes contra ela, só que ela desviou de todas. Então senti um arranhão nas minhas costas. Virei e vi a outra fúria com sua garra levantada. Tinha me esquecido completamente dela. Fui pra cima dela com a espada e consegui a acertar. Virou pó. Então virei para a outra para tentar acertá-la também. Só que ela tinha sumido. Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e virei para ver a fúria indo em minha direção.

Fiquei paralisado, o que é uma burrice, principalmente para os filhos de Atena. Ouvi um silvo e vi uma flecha atingindo a fúria, fazendo-a virar pó. Virei na direção que a flecha veio e vi Lu vindo em minha direção.

- Obrigado – disse quando ela chegou.

- Sem problemas, só fique mais atento da próxima vez – disse ela.

- Certo – disse. Então começamos a lutar em conjunto com uns cães infernais que apareceram ali por perto.

Enquanto lutava consegui uma brecha para olhar como os outros estavam indo.

Todos estavam ocupados lutando com algum monstro. Olhei para os irmãos Cavaleiros e vi que sua briga estava feia... Se não fizéssemos algo para ajudar o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia... Não queria nem pensar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

POV Heather

Eu estava lutando contra um cão infernal, quando ele conseguiu pular perto de mim, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse e caísse para o lado oposto que a minha espada tinha caído.

O cão infernal já estava dando meia volta, para correr na minha direção novamente quando Jack apareceu e cravou sua espada bem no pescoço do monstro. Ele se abaixou do meu lado e perguntou com a respiração ofegante:

- Você está bem?

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi me lembrar do beijo que ele tinha me dado. E que eu ainda não tinha falado com ele depois disso, e nem falando o que sentia por ele. Então segui meus instintos. E o que os meus instintos me mandaram fazer foi: beijá-lo. Então, nem respondi e o beijei, e ele respondeu. Se nós não estivéssemos em uma guerra, seria mais bonito e sem preocupações com as coisas à volta. Quando nos afastamos disse sorrindo:

- Agora estou.

Ele deu um sorriso e me ajudou a levantar. Peguei minha espada e voltamos para a luta.

POV Manu

Enquanto estava lutando vi que as coisas estavam realmente feias na luta entre os dois irmãos, e que o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia precisava de ajuda urgente. Então tive uma ideia. Matei a fúria que eu estava lutando e fui até cada um dos meus amigos. Sussurrei apressadamente, enquanto lutávamos, o meu plano. Depois dei o sinal para todos. Eles mataram os monstros que estavam lutando e se prepararam. Então gritei:

- Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia, se abaixe!

Quando ele abaixou, Pedro e Lu acertaram flechas na cabeça do vilão, enquanto eu, Jack e Nick enfiamos nossas espadas no seu tronco. Com um grito de dor, o Cavaleiro da Meia-Noite se desfez em uma fumaça preta. Logo em seguida todos os monstros que ainda restavam de seu exercito fizeram o mesmo.

- Acabou! – disse o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia respirando fundo aliviado.

Todos ficamos um pouco em silencio. Ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que tínhamos ganhado. Então caiu a ficha.

- Ganhamos! – Gritei com animação. Então todos começaram a se animar. Todos nos abraçamos e começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo. Era muita animação.

O Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia começou a brilhar e logo depois pareceu bem melhor, como se estivesse se curado de todos os seus machucados.

- Pedro, Luiza, venham cá – disse ele. Quando a Lu e o Pedro chegaram perto dele, ele colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um e começou a brilhar novamente, só que dessa vez, Lu e Pedro estavam brilhando também. Logo em seguida, os dois pareciam melhor de seus machucados.

- Certo. Agora que eu curei vocês dois, quero que tratem dos outros – disse o Cavaleiro olhando Pedro e Lu – Sinto não poder curar vocês também. – agora ele estava olhando para mim, Heather, Jack e Nick – Tenho que fazer algumas coisas, então curei os melhores curandeiros do seu grupo para que eles possam tratar de vocês. Encontraremos-nos novamente antes de vocês partirem em direção ao acampamento – então surgiu uma luz forte que me fez fechar os olhos. Quando os abri de novo, vi que o Cavaleiro tinha sumido.

- É melhor irmos logo pegar o kit de primeiros socorros – disse Pedro cutucando Lu. Os dois foram em direção à barraca que por mais incrível que pareça, tinha sobrevivido ao ataque. Entraram na barraca e logo depois saíram cada um com um kit nas mãos.

- Bem, eu posso fazer o curativo de Manu. – disse Pedro sorrindo para mim. Devolvi o sorriso.

- Lu, você pode fazer o meu? Está doendo muito... – pediu Nick, mas eu não achava que estava doendo tanto assim...

- Huum, ok. Heather, Jack, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho, pode ser?

Heather assentiu para Lu, mas Jack ficou olhando para a perna dela, onde havia um grande arranhão, que estava sangrando muito.

- Hã... Eu acho que a Heather não pode esperar – disse Jack apontando para o ferimento dela – eu posso fazer o curativo dela por vocês.

- Hum, eu e Pedro somos os melhores curandeiros – disse Lu olhando para Jack, mas ele a olhava com uma cara tipo "Eu também sei fazer curativos" que logo Lu completou: - mas, pensando bem, é melhor você ir fazendo o curativo pra ela.

Jack se sentou do lado de Heather e colocou sua perna sobre seu colo e começou a limpar o seu ferimento com uma gaze. Pedro fazia o mesmo com meu braço e Lu já colocava um curativo na testa de Nick.

- Manu, eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – disse Pedro enquanto pegava gazes na maleta de primeiros socorros.

- Hum... Pode falar. – eu disse.

- É que... Hã... Bem... Você quer... – Pedro tentava falar o que era, mas estava morrendo de vergonha e estava muito vermelho.

- Sim. – eu respondi, antes de ele perguntar, mas já sabia a pergunta, então resolvi poupá-lo.

- S-sim? Você já sabe o que é? Quer dizer... Que eu quero que você saia comigo no sábado? – disse ele evitando os meus olhos e constrangido. Sorri pra ele.

- Aham. – respondi ainda sorrindo. Por fora podia até parecer que eu estava calma e que não estava nem um pouco surpresa, mas eu confesso que por dentro estava surpresa e com muita vergonha, deveria estar bem corada pelo lado de fora. Mas acima de tudo, estava muito feliz!

- Que bom! – ele respondeu eufórico.

Depois de alguns minutos, já estávamos todos com bandagens e curativos. Eu, Pedro, Nick e Lu fomos pra dentro da barraca, mas Heather e Jack ficaram do lado de fora.

POV Heather

Eu e Jack estávamos sentados do lado de fora da barraca, de frente à fogueira, que tínhamos acendido.

-Eu estou meio confusa sobre o que aconteceu hoje, e ontem, sabe? Quer dizer, nós estamos, hã... Namorando? – perguntei corando.

Ele abriu a boca para me responder, mas acho que acabou tento uma idéia melhor e se inclinou para frente, ficando a centímetros do meu rosto. Inclinei-me para frente um pouquinho também, e acabamos nos beijando, de novo.

- Acho que isso responde... – disse Jack, sorrindo.

O sorriso dele era perfeito, não tinha como não sorrir de volta.

- Eu sempre gostei de você, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, lá no acampamento, só que não tinha coragem de ir falar com você... - disse ele.

- Eu também Jack. - disse o abraçando.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, trocando beijos e abraços e ficamos conversando. Até que nos levantamos e fomos para a barraca dormir.

POV Manu

No dia seguinte, eu estava com Lu pegando uns gravetos para fazer a fogueira daquela noite e vi que toda hora Lu ficava olhando para Nick, que estava sentado num tronco, conversando com Pedro. Também vi que quando os seus olhares se encontravam eles sorriam um para o outro. Até que uma hora, Lu estava olhando pra ele e andando, e não viu que tinha uma raiz de arvore e tropeçou. Nick veio correndo a ajudar.

- Eita! Você se machucou? – disse ele oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Lu estava vermelha, mas estava prendendo o riso. Confesso que eu também achei aquilo muito engraçado. Pedro, que tinha ido atrás do amigo, nem sequer prendeu o riso, já estava rindo.

- E-estou bem! – disse Lu se levantando.

Pedro estava vermelho de tanto rir, e eu não agüentei e comecei a rir também. Uns segundos depois todos nós estávamos rindo.

- Vocês querem ajuda aí? – disse Nick, depois de ter parado de rir, apontando com a cabeça para onde estava a pilha de gravetos que tínhamos pegado.

- Pode ser... – respondi. – Você e Pedro podem ir procurando por aquele lado, nós ainda não pegamos lá. – disse apontando.

- Hã... Ta bom. – disse Nick hesitante, sabia que ele queria ficar com a Lu, mas antes eu precisava falar uma coisa com ela. Coisa de garota.

Então, os meninos foram para o lugar que eu apontei e começaram a pegar os gravetos do chão.

- Agora é sua chance. – eu disse para Lu.

- Chance de que? – perguntou Lu.

- De falar para o Nick que você gosta dele, ué!

- Manu! E-eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim desse jeito, se não gostar pode acabar com nossa amizade e eu não quero isso, e além do mais, nem tenho coragem pra fazer isso... - respondeu ela.

- Você não sabe, mas eu sei! Ele gosta de você sim! Ele mesmo me confessou isso! – disse me lembrando de anteontem,

- Jura? – disse ela surpresa e ao mesmo tempo querendo pular de felicidade.

- Aham. – disse me virando e disse para os garotos: - Pedro será que você pode me ajudar ali?

- Claro. - ele disse e fomos indo na direção de uma outra arvore. Deixando os dois a sós.

POV Lu

Nick foi à minha direção, e me disse:

- Lu, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... – disse ele sem graça.

- Faça, ué. – respondi.

- Bem, é que não acho que agora seja o momento certo...

- Huum... E quando seria o momento certo? - perguntei.

- Amanhã, às 18 horas, aqui na floresta, ok?

Quase dei um pulo de felicidade.

- Ok. – disse e depois dei um beijo na bochecha de Nick. Fiquei com medo da reação de Nick. Minha sorte foi que Heather e Jack chegaram de mãos dadas. Nossa surpresa foi tão grande que eles riram.

- Pedro, Manu! Venham cá. Precisamos contar uma coisa pra vocês.

Eles vieram correndo e Manu perguntou:

- O que foi? Tem mais um ataque?

- Hahaha, não é nada disso, é que... - disse Heather.

- Nós estamos namorando! – disse Jack com um sorriso maior que a cara.

Manu relaxou e imediatamente foi abraçar os dois dizendo:

- Owwn, eu sabia que vocês se amavam!

Todos rimos.

-E... Hum... Pelo o que eu vejo aqui já tem mais dois casais se formando, certo? - disse Jack,quando Manu já tinha se postado do lado de Pedro, apontando para Pedro e Manu e Nick e eu. Coramos.

Jack e Heather riram.

- Precisam de mais alguma ajuda, ou já acabaram de pegar os gravetos? – perguntou Heather.

- Nós já terminamos, mas seria bom se vocês ajudassem a levar os gravetos até a barraca. – disse Pedro.

- Ok. – disseram os dois juntos e fomos todos pegar os gravetos.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Lu

O resto do dia passou voando. Nós ficamos por aquela área mesmo esperando os outros se recuperarem ou pelo menos estarem bons o bastante para podermos voltar para casa.

Estávamos em volta de uma fogueira de noite conversando, um pouco antes de dormir, quando de repente o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia apareceu. Todos demos um salto e nos preparamos para uma luta, mas quando vimos que era só ele, relaxamos e sentamos novamente.

- Desculpe assusta-los jovens meio-sangue. Só estou aqui para dizer que amanhã vocês já podem voltar para o Acampamento. Irei acompanhá-los de volta e lá ajudarei vocês a explicarem tudo – disse ele.

- Certo. Obrigada por tudo – disse.

- Não há de que. Bem, agora vou indo. Vemos-nos amanhã – respondeu ele. Então desapareceu.

Voltamos a conversar e um pouco depois fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e vi que mais ninguém tinha acordado. Espreguicei-me e levantei. Um pouco depois comecei a acordar os outros para podermos tomar café da manhã e logo depois partirmos.

Estávamos arrumando nossas coisas quando o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia apareceu.

- Muito bem meio-sangues, o que falta a arrumar?

- Só falta terminarmos de arrumar nossas coisas – respondeu Pedro.

- Certo, então vamos logo, pois temos um longo caminho para percorrer.

Quinze minutos depois já estávamos começando a caminhar. E devo dizer que o caminho que tínhamos andado era muito grande e eu não estava ansiosa para ter que percorrer ele de volta para o Acampamento.

Paramos na hora do almoço. Sentamos encostados nas árvores e pegamos nosso almoço. Até o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia se juntou a nós no almoço.

Uns três dias depois chegamos à porta do acampamento. Quando os outros campistas nos viram, ficaram boquiabertos. Só não sabia se era surpresa por nós todos estarmos vivos, ou se era por causa do Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia. Quíron, que antes estava na varanda jogando _pinochle_ com o Sr. D, assim que nos viu, saiu de sua falsa cadeira de rodas e tomou sua verdadeira forma e veio na nossa direção.

- Que bom que estão todos vivos! – disse ele quando chegou perto o suficiente para todos nós escutarmos.

Todos sorrimos.

- Ah, e você deve ser o Cavaleiro do Meio-Dia. – disse Quíron postando a mão para um comprimento.

- Eu mesmo. E você deve ser Quíron. – disse o Cavaleiro sorrindo e indo apertar a mão de Quíron, que assentiu.

- Bom, quero que vocês me expliquem tudo. – disse Quíron para nós.

- Quíron, eles fizeram uma longa caminhada até aqui, e acabaram de se recuperar de seus machucados, então, eu posso te explicar tudo, por eles. O que acha? – sugeriu o Cavaleiro.

- Huum... Ok. Sendo assim, vamos à minha sala. Quanto a vocês – disse Quíron olhando pra nós – tratem de descansar um pouco. Logo, logo o jantar será servido.

Depois disso, eles começaram a caminhar para a Casa Grande.

No jantar, quando Quíron voltou, nos comunicou que daqui a cinco dias todos os filhos de Apolo iam fazer uma apresentação, iam cantar, tocar instrumentos e etc. Pedro e eu estávamos super ansiosos e adoramos a idéia. Tenho certeza que nossos meio-irmãos também gostaram. Vi que Pedro estava com uma cara pensativa, e encarando a Manu, enquanto estávamos comendo a sobremesa, então perguntei:

- Ta pensando em que, hein?

- Hã... Que?... Ah, nada de mais, só uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça. – disse ele se livrando do transe.

- Huum, posso saber qual? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bem... Acho que sim. – e começou a me contar a sua idéia. Que eu achei muito fofa.

Combinamos com nossos outros irmãos, que iríamos começar a ensaiar na manhã seguinte, e iríamos contar para todos a idéia de Pedro.

POV Pedro

No dia do "show" estávamos todos nervosos, principalmente eu. Tínhamos dado duro, ensaiado todos os dias, e... Modéstia parte, eu acho que ficou muito bom. Eu estava sozinho no meu chalé, pois os outros já tinham ido para fora, quando alguém bateu na porta e disse:

- Pedro! Você está ai?

Reconheci a sua foz. Era a de Manu. Quase entrei em pânico, pois tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, estava só com minha toalha e totalmente encharcado.

- M-manu! Não entra agora, eu... Hã... Ainda estou me arrumando!

- Ah, claro! – disse ela, e pelo o que pude perceber da sua voz, ela estava encabulada. Ouvi seus passos descendo a pequena escada do meu chalé, então gritei colocando minha blusa:

- Mas espera! Não precisa ir! Estou quase terminando!

- Ah, então eu espero. – disse ela.

Coloquei o resto das minhas roupas, coloquei um perfume, me olhei no espelho, e fui correndo para a porta. Quando a abri, vi Manu sentada na escada, de olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa bater em seus cabelos. Tenho que admitir, ela estava tão bonita, que nem falei nada, fiquei só apreciando. Mas quando dei um passo, não vi que tinha deixado o chinelo do lado de fora e acabei fazendo um barulho, que a assustou, e a fez levantar na mesma hora.

- Desculpe – pedi – você parecia tão... Hã... – foi ai que vi o que ela estava vestindo, um vestido azul bebê, com uma sandália rasteira e seus cabelos estavam mais bonitos que nunca. Não consegui terminar a frase.

- Não tem problema. – disse ela sorrindo.

Sorri de volta.

- Eu vim aqui te chamar, estão todos te esperando!

- Ah, imaginei. – disse rindo, ao invés de começar a andar.

- Então acho melhor nos irmos indo, não? – disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha, mas sorrindo.

Assenti e começamos a andar em direção a um palco improvisado que construíram para aquela noite.

Lu, Marvin, Tiago e Estella já estavam posicionados nos seus instrumentos. Lu e Estella na guitarra, Marvin no teclado e Tiago na bateria, só sobrava um microfone principal bem no meio do palco, onde era o meu lugar. Tomei meu lugar e respirei fundo, enquanto Quíron dizia nossos nomes. Olhei para meus irmãos e eles sorriram para mim.

- Bem, eu e meus irmãos, resolvemos cantar uma musica, que na verdade é uma declaração. Eu queria que você prestasse bem atenção no que a letra diz. Manu, essa é pra você. – disse para a multidão, mas sabia exatamente onde ela estava e estava com os olhos focados nela. Nem liguei para os risinhos que deram quando eu disse que a musica era pra ela. Comecei a cantar do fundo do meu coração.

POV Manu

Quase não acreditei no que estava acontecendo, Pedro, cantando uma musica para mim! E logo uma musica que eu amo: Can't Fight This Feeling. Ele cantava muito bem. Melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já tivesse ouvido. Comecei a decifrar o que a musica dizia e cada palavra que ele cantava eu aumentava mais o meu sorriso. Estava até com lagrimas de felicidade nos olhos. Nem reparei no que as pessoas falavam. Não me interessava. Só queria ouvir ele cantar.

POV Pedro

Quando terminei de cantar, todos bateram palmas e elogiaram. Nós nos curvamos em agradecimento e sorrimos para a platéia, bem, eu sorri para Manu, mas acho que todos entenderam que era para a platéia, exceto Manu, pois ela sorriu de volta.

Desci do palco e fui na sua direção. Parece que todos colaboraram, pois abriram espaço, como se fosse um corredor, para eu chegar até ela.

- Então... – disse para ela com os braços abertos, esperava que ela me dissesse o que tinha achado. Mas ao invés disso ela me abraçou. Imediatamente a abracei de volta. – O que a musica fala... Bem, é exatamente o que eu sinto por você... Eu te amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela olhou bem nos meus olhos, ainda abraçados, e disse:

- E você ainda duvida que eu não sinto o mesmo por você? Sorri e a beijei. Foi um beijo longo, mas cheio de carinho. Não ligamos para o que as pessoas falavam envolta de nós, riam, ou faziam qualquer coisa. Até que Heather, Jack, Lu e Nick fizeram as pessoas voltarem as suas vidas normais e nos deixarem em paz. Foi o melhor momento de minha vida.

POV Nick

Uau! Admiro a coragem do Pedro. Eu queria ter essa coragem assim. Mas... Porque não ter?

É isso, vou aproveitar e me declarar para a Lu também. Se for como a Manu disse, a Lu vai gostar e nós vamos ficar juntos. Como eu quero.

- Ei, Lu! Posso falar com você? – disse para ela, enquanto ela bebia água.

- Claro! – disse ela entre goles.

- É que eu queria falar com você, bem... Em um lugar especial.

- Huum... Onde é?- perguntou ela.

- Vem. Você vai ver. – respondi pegando na mão dela e a puxando.

Eu a levei para um lugar, onde tinha encontrado quando cheguei no acampamento. Era uma praia. Com ondas leves e uma água verde cristalina. A luz do luar só a tornava mais bonita.

- Nossa! Que lugar... Maravilhoso! – disse ela maravilhada.

Sorri para ela. Sabia que ela ia gostar de lá.

Sentei-me na areia com os pés na água. Ela sentou no meu lado.

-Então, o que você queria falar comigo? – ela perguntou me olhando. O vento nos seus cabelos deixou uma mecha de seu cabelo fora do lugar.

- Bem... É que... E-eu... – eu tentava falar, mas as palavras não vinham.

- Sabe o que eu to com vontade de fazer?- ela me interrompeu. Por um lado foi bom.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

Ela pegou água e jogou em mim. Rindo.

- Ei! – disse e comecei a fazer cosquinha nela. Ela deitou no chão e começou a tentar a tirar a minha mão da sua barriga. Ela quase conseguiu, mas eu fui mais rápido e fui para cima dela, deixando-a imobilizada. Ela ainda estava sorrindo, quando aproximei meu rosto mais para perto do dela.

- Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. – disse do fundo do meu coração. E para minha surpresa ela disse sorrindo:

- Até que enfim você disse! Eu também!

E nos beijamos. Por um longo tempo.

POV Jack

- Será que eles finalmente se entenderam? – perguntei para Heather. Vimos Pedro e Manu se beijarem. Logo depois disso tiramos os curiosos de perto deles. Depois que todos foram embora, também saímos. Mas na hora que estávamos saindo, Nick puxou Lu para a praia. Agora estávamos sentados em frente ao chalé de Demeter esperando eles aparecerem.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Heather – Pedro e Manu já se beijaram, então deve ter dado tudo ok. Nick deve ter puxado Lu para falar para ela que ele gosta dela. E como ela gosta dele deve ter dado tudo certo. Mal posso esperar para ver todos eles chegando juntos!

- É... – disse. Logo depois, apareceram Manu e Pedro de mãos dadas. Vi que Heather ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por Nick e Lu que chegaram e disseram "oi". Vi que eles também estavam de mãos dadas.

- Até que enfim! – Heather enfim conseguiu exclamar – Que bom que vocês conseguiram se declarar! Já não era hora!

Com isso todos rimos. Pedro, Manu, Nick e Lu se sentaram também e ficamos todos conversando. Heather se aproximou de mim e nós demos as mãos. Nick e Lu estavam de mãos dadas também e Lu estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do Nick. Pedro estava com o braço em cima do ombro de Manu que estava com sua cabeça encostada no ombro do Pedro.

- É... Realmente. Esse foi um verão inesquecível – disse Pedro.

- E os próximos também devem ser – disse Heather.

Com isso começamos a conversar novamente. Pedro tinha razão. Tinha sido um verão inesquecível e... cheio de surpresas agradáveis.

* * *

E assim termina essa história. Espero que todos tenham gostado, porque eu gostei muito de fazer. Comentem para dizer o que acharam da historia ok? Obrigada a todos que leram =D


End file.
